Echoes from the abbys
by RageHarkness
Summary: bueno pues en esta historia voy a plantear muchas parejas slash, mitologia lovecraftiana, humor negro, sarcasmo, misterio, mitologia griega, escadinava, celta, azteca y la inclusion de mi OC Ananda Evangeline Stark Caristeas- Stark (nombre de Soltera) muchisimo loki, superfamily y stony Y soy mala con los sumarios espero que les guste


**Le tengo que agradecer a sunny por ser mi beta reader espero que lo disfruten **

* * *

Introducción

_Edificio Stark,12 de Febrero del 2019, Cuartel de Shield, 20:30 P.M., Escritorio de Ananda Stark_

_Operación No. 63456178_

_Nombre de la Operación: Ecos del abismo_

_Descripción Rápida: Eliminación de Seres Conocidos como los Primigenios de esta dimensión._

_Fecha del Reporte: 11 de Febrero del Año en Curso_

_Reporte hecho por: Evangeline Stark-Laufeyson. Agente de Campo del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Doctora en Medicina Genética, Medicina General y Psiquiatra Forense. Agente Libre del Instituto Torchwood. Biomédica e Inventora de la Compañía Stevenson-Caristeas_

_Para: Sargento Nick Fury. Director del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Agente Phillip Coulson, Subdirector de Operaciones del Sistema de Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística e Inteligencia. Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart. Director de U.N.I.T. Mycroft Holmes, Director de Operaciones Internacionales del MI5, Agente Libre. Capitan Jack Harkness-Jones, Director General del Instituto Torchwood Internacional en Londres y Agente de Campo para Torchwood 3 en Cardiff, Gales, Reino Unido. Agente Ianto Harkness-Jones, Subdirector General de Operaciones del Instituto Torchwood Internacional, Agente activo para Torchwood 3 en Cardiff, Gales, Reino Unido. Capitan John H. Watson, Medico 5ta Northumberland Fusiliers. Owen Harper, Doctor en Jefe del Instituto Torchwood Internacional en Londres, Doctor en Jefe de Torchwood 3 en Cardiff,Gales, Reino Unido. Toshiko Sato-Harper, Jefa de Tecnología en el MI5, Técnica de Tecnología en Torchwood 3 en Cardiff, Gales, Reino Unido. Gwen Cooper-Williams, Contacto de la Policía Londinense para el Instituto Torchwood Internacional, Agente de Campo para Torchwood 3 en Cardiff, Gales, Reino Unido. John Hart-Romanoff, Agente de Campo del Instituto Torchwood en Londres Jefe de la Sección Torchwood América. William Langstone, Director de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia. Anthony Edward Stark-Rogers, Presidente de Stark Industries e Inventor. Capitan Steve Rogers-Stark, Agente de Campo del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Clinton Francis Barton-Banner, Agente de campo del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Natasha Romanoff-Hart, Agente de Campo del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Dr. Robert Bruce Banner-Barton, Fisico Nuclear y Agente de Campo Del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Thor Odinson, Agente de campo del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Loki Laufeyson-Stark, Agente de Campo del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Erik Selvig, Astrofísico en jefe del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa. Jane Foster-Odinson, Astrofísica Residente del Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa._

_Mediante este reporte expondré de manera clara y sencilla los tumultuosos hechos que vivimos 3 años, y que tuvo un rápido desenlace hasta algunos meses del presente año. Primero una breve referencia histórica a los hechos que se han visto en los presentes años de las batallas:_

_"Desde hace tiempo las civilizaciones antiguas han creído que hay seres que protegen la tierra. Estos tienen por nombre avatares, ellos han sido protectores de esta tierra antes de la llegada del hombre. Pero cuando el hombre empezaba su desarrollo evolutivo, se hicieron presentes mediante sueños (más bien pesadillas) seres demoníacos que se hacían llamar los primigenios o dioses exteriores. Estos hacían que el hombre tuviera deseos contradictorios hacia su naturaleza tranquila (odio, ira, locura, desprecio por la vida y asesinato de sus semejantes). Los hombres que no habían declinado en su fe en los avatares (dioses como se les conocieron después), rezaron, tanto, que los avatares escucharon su clamor. Los avatares tenían que hacer algo, si no, la tierra se iba a hundir en los lagos del olvido. Y durante un solo milenio pelearon contra los primigenios. Al primero que vencieron fue a Nyarlotothep, este tenía ya una secta en el alto Egipto (llamada la Hermandad del Faraón Negro), una estatua que era la esfinge sin rostro y una criatura que estaba causando una peste en Alejandría durante la estadía del primer descendiente de los ptolomeos. Este fue condenado gracias a Apolo (dios de la adivinación y medicina), Hécate (diosa de las artes mágicas) y Satet (diosa egipcia de la guerra). Su castigo era prevalecer en el vacío eterno. Mientras que 500 años después en Connachta (hoy en estos tiempos llamada irlanda), se vio otra red creada por el mismo primigenio (al que los locos llamaron después dioses primigenios) estos transmutaciones era el hombre astado y el hombre verde fue vencido por tres avatares: Morrigan (la diosa de la guerra), Brigid (diosa del fuego) y Diacech (dios de la medicina). Mientras que los dioses normandos pelearon contra la semilla de uno de los dioses, llamado Cthulhu, y estos eran los profundos, los que pelearon con ellos fueron Thor (dios del trueno), Loki (dios de la magia) y Sigyn (diosa de la fertilidad). Mientras que Zeus Peleo y mato a Shub-Nigurath (A veces traducida como la Cabra de los Diez Mil Retoños). Pero hubo muchas titanomaquias (Término creado por los griegos al oír de estas batallas de tamaño cósmico) y al final enfrentaron a uno de los menos poderosos pero mas longevo, llamado Cthulhu. Todos estos dioses se unieron para darle al fin un sueño que durara hasta que en la tierra ya no existiera nunca mas. Lo encerraron en una ciudad que crearon sus seguidores dentro de una isla, esta la llamaron R'lyeh. Junto con su semilla estelar y los seres que lo estaban acompañando, de forma humanoide pero con cara reptilica. se quedaron enterrados con él. Después de esta batalla los avatares cayeron en un letargo eterno, renanciendo en seres humanos, estos con poderes extrasensoriales. Pasaron siglos, vino el advenimiento de la tecnología en Londres y el descubrimiento de varios fenómenos científicos (es el caso de Tesla con la electricidad), pero también hubo descubrimientos que debieron quedar enterrados._

* * *

Con esto, Ananda se talla los ojos y se dice a sí misma:

—Carajo, Fury, ya sé que no te cae mi hermano, ¿pero te las tienes que cobrar conmigo? —alguien le pone sus brazos sobre los hombros.

—Tú sabes cómo es Fury, Anie, y la verdad es que tú eres la única experta en esto, junto con tu esposo "Livin' la vida loki".

—Cállate, Stark, tu deberías estar también haciendo tu reporte de hace dos meses, genio filántropo, esposo, castroso, y todo lo que termine en "tropo y "oso" —solo esboza una sonrisa.

—Sabes que también soy un superhéroe, un padre ejemplar, amante de uno de los símbolos patrios de esta nación —Tony se jala una silla para estar junto con ella.

—¿En serio, Tony? ¿Irte con una armadura tuya a pedirle a otra dama de hierro matrimonio, nada más por una apuesta con Legolas, y además de eso, a la Estatua de la Libertad? ¿Eso es genialidad? No lo creo... Es una estatua de hierro, no una mujer real de hierro —lo mira a los ojos y ladea un poco la cabeza.

—Eres una idiota, Ananda —Tony se ríe.

—Aww, gracias. No lo hurto, lo heredo, igual que tu genialidad —y niega con la cabeza.

—Te extrañé, hermanita, estos dos meses que te estuvieron curando en Asgard me sentí incompleto. Bueno, en general todos te extrañaron, pero por si no lo notaste, yo fui el que sufrió sin tu presencia aquí. ¿A quién iba a molestar en su laboratorio a la una de la mañana? ¿Con quién iba…? —Ananda le tapa la boca con un dedo.

—Shhhh, ya estoy aquí. No digas nada: yo también te extrañé mucho —le da un beso en la mejilla—. Espero que con eso estés bien. Por favor, ve y molesta a mi cuñado capipaleta por mi, y trollea a Legolas. Se ve que estás aburrido y yo ocupada, así que… —pone la mano sobre el teclado y lo voltea a ver—. Voy a empezar a escribir.

Tony nada más saca su starkphone y le bloquea el teclado

—No vas a escribir, por que tú vas a venir conmigo a ver películas con tus hijos, y tu esposo Rodolfo el Reno, y los demás integrantes de nuestra Boy Band.

Ananda enchueca la boca.

—En serio, Tone, ¿te vas a poner en ese plan? —Desbloquea el teclado—. Anda, vete ya, quiero terminar esto para el próximo lunes, y hoy es martes. Debí empezarlo ayer, no quiero tener un dolor de trasero estilo Fury la próxima junta —y pone sus ojos sobre un escrito que tiene a lado con símbolos extraños—. Y además de eso tengo que arreglar esto, que es un hechizo de encarcelamiento para Hastur, que está en Asgard —le enseña el papel—. Si estás para ayudarme con este hechizo, Tone, serás bien recibido, y si no vete a joderle la vida a alguien mas, ¿ok?.

Tony toma el papel y lo ve con extrañeza.

—¿Crees que le podré entender a esto, querida? No gracias —lo deja en la mesa.

—Entonces vete, querido, ya no eres bien recibido aquí.

—A su madre, alguien esta en su ci.. —Anie le tapa la boca con la mano.

—En serio, vete, o sino, te voy hacer escupir perlas por una semana.

Tony se levanta de la silla.

—Ok, ok querida, no pensé que llegaras a este limite, pero ok, te dejo con tu escrito extraño y la computadora, sola —se va a la puerta.

—Eso me parece perfecto —dice Ananda, y pone sus ojos sobre la pantalla.

—Pero te estaré esperando, por que vamos a poner tu película favorita. La Pantera Rosa, Peter Sellers, pizza shawarma, Thor haciendo comentarios raros asgardianos... —. Está recargado en el marco de la puerta, y le tira una pelota de ligas que casi le da.

—Ya, ya entendí —ella solo lo ve y cambia sus ojos a un morado—. Gracias —Tony se va de ahí.

—En qué estaba… —Ananda mueve el cursor hacia abajo— Ah, sí, en esto

* * *

_Se descubrieron tres copias de un manuscrito llamado Necronomicón. Estos estaban en tres idiomas distintos: árabe, griego y latín. El autor de esto fue Abdul Alhazred, llamado también en su época _كهف مجنون العربية_.__ Su traducción es "el árabe loco de la cueva". Éste fue poseído por uno de los sirvientes de Azathot, el cual escribió diversos cánticos, hechizos e instrucciones para la adoración de estos seres, pero por epifanía creada por los avatares, Abdul el se dio cuenta que no era correcto. Se dice en crónicas de su época que fue extrañamente azotado en el piso por una fuerza invisible que vivía dentro de la cueva._

* * *

—Jajaja, espero que no haya sido Banner—se ríe y llega su gata, Bastet, que se acuesta en su teclado—. En serio, Bastet, vas a empezar como Tony… —y entonces llega el gato de Banner, Curie, que se sube a su regazo y la mira—. Y ahora vienes tú, Curie—quita a Bastet del teclado y la pone sobre el papel—. Ok, chicos, vamos a ponernos de acuerdo: Bastet, si no te pones en el teclado te doy un salmón completo, y a ti igual Curie, por que ya vi las cosas que te da Banner. En serio, eso de casarse con Cupido hizo que se volviera más vegetariano de lo que ya era.

Oye unos pasos y ve entrar a Banner, vestido con unos pantalones cargo y una camiseta negra lisa, llevando su cuaderno de ecuaciones y su tablet.

—Hey, Ananda —saluda, y fija la vista en sus visitantes gatunos.

—Hola, B. ¿Por qué no estas acompañando a mi hermano en el desmadre "Stark and Cupid Doll"?

Bruce sonríe.

—No, decidí acompañar a la otra Stark, que parece no estar muy sola…

Curie baja del regazo de Ananda y va tallarse en las piernas de Banner mientras ronronea. Él se desplaza al escritorio de al lado y se sienta. Saca su tablet, mientras que Ananda lo sigue con la mirada y sonríe.

—Sabes que junto con Stevie, eres uno de los que más me agrada, Banner.

—¿En serio, Ananda? —Bruce no quita la vista de la tablet—. Porque tú también eres mi favorita. Junto con tu hermano, nada más que cuando se junta con mi esposo es imposible callarlos. Como ahora, por eso me vine.

Curie vuelve a echarse en el escritorio.

—Jajaja, lo sé —ríe Ananda. Se pone escribir, mientras Bruce sigue con su ecuación.

* * *

_Se dice que esto fue efecto del hasshish, pero lo que se sabe de estas personas es que eran una tribu nómada, en la cual no se permitía el uso de esta droga. Esto sucedió en el año de 1.235. Mientras, en tierras europeas se vio una incidencia de locura en una pequeña villa cercana a Berlín, Alemania. Se creyó que era obra del aspergillus en la historia médica moderna (ya que éste causa, antes del envenenamiento, un lapso de psicosis), pero en verdad fue una red otra vez tramada por Nyarlotothep._

* * *

—Además, B, eres uno de los tipos que me ayudo muchísimo en la universidad. Gracias.

Bruce voltea a verla.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo. Me caíste muy bien —. Los dos prosiguen.

* * *

_Por estas fechas se estaba haciendo la traducción al latín del escrito en griego del Necromicón. La primera data de después de la caída de Alejandría. Está escrita en copto. Remontándonos a tiempos modernos, alrededor del año 1.850, un magnate del carbón ingles, conocido como el Sr. Mckennan, compró una de las copias de éste, la cual era la primera mencionada. Con su basto conocimiento en lenguas antiguas. empezó a traducirlo al inglés. Como ya sabemos, esto no conlleva a un buen final ni a un buen principio. Como bien se sabe en registros de la época, el individuo antes mencionado pertenecía a una sociedad secreta llamada la Orden Esotérica del Dagon, donde ocupaba uno de los lugares mas altos en la jerarquía. Mientras que éste se mantenía ocupado, una de las personas más cercanas de el, que era la reencarnación de Apolo, presintió la cercanía del poder, tanto el del Cthulhu como la de Dagon, e intentó persuadirlo a que dejara esa pseudo religión. En su aferramiento hacia ella, lo despidió. Seis meses después de esa acción, un día de Marzo de 1.851, apareció descuartizado en su oficina. Tal es el caso de lo que habíamos visto el año anterior._

* * *

Ananda se queda observando su escrito.

—Bruce, Bruce —voltea a verlo y se encuentra con su mirada—, ¿me creíste en un principio? Todas las loqueras que había visto… En esto de los sueños dimensionales.. Bueno, toda esta mierda que hemos visualizado —suspira.

—Créeme, Eva, yo soy un científico, como lo dicta mi ocupación necesito una prueba tangible. Sintetizando todo lo que hemos hecho, y lo que han hecho esas criaturas que son algo más que rebasa nuestra realidad, creo que hay algo más allá fuera, y también que tú estas protegiéndonos de eso—baja la cabeza.

—Gracias, B. ¿Crees que yo sola pude? También fueron ustedes, son los nuevos avatares —muestra una sonrisa plena.

—Tú también eres parte de esto, Anie. Ya sé que quieres huir de nuestro pequeño caos, pero no lo vamos a permitir, y menos tu hermano, que quisiera tenerte en su cama como una manta de seguridad. Te extraño muchísimo —se ríe un poco.

—Ya lo sabía, soy la mantita de seguridad de Iron Ant —Anie se levanta y abraza a Bruce.

—Yo también te extrañé, hermanita adoptiva —él levanta su mano derecha y le caricia un poco el pelo.

—Yo también, Hulkie

Los dos ríen y de pronto oyen unos pasos. Tony los observa desde la puerta.

—Hey, hey, no te quieras robar a mi hermana, Bruce. Ya de por si tienes aquí a tu science bro, ¿yo creo que con eso es suficiente, no? —los dos voltean los ojos.

—En serio, Tony, ¿cuándo vas a madurar? Ya deberías, porque tienes un esposo y un hijo. Agregándole otra variable a esa ecuación llamada "tu vida", eres un servidor público, el cual, como el Capitán América, debe ser un ejemplo para la comunidad, por si no lo has notado.

Bruce se despega de ella.

—Tu hermana tiene razón en lo que está diciendo —dice, y agarra otra vez la tablet y comienza a manipularla—. Además ya tenemos suficiente con mi marido, que es un niño —agrega, sin quitar la vista de ella. Tony niega con la cabeza.

—A respuesta de lo primero que se ha expuesto: Sí, eso lo hago allá afuera, pero aquí soy Anthony Stark, el tipo agradable o genial; cualquiera de los dos adjetivos es aceptado. Mientras, ustedes son los tipos introvertidos y amargados de este grupo. Así que, sacando una breve conclusión de cuatro palabras: HAGO LO QUE QUIERA.

Ananda lanza una falsa risa.

—Cariño, a veces tu ego me hace creer que no soy tu hermana, ¡pero ya ves!, los opuestos se atraen, algunas veces de formas bizarras, como por ejemplo, nosotros que somos hermanos, u otras normales, como lo es el enamoramiento y esas cosas midgardianas. Citando a mi cuñado Thor, "hacer los lazos", así lo diría él. Pero cariño, eres único en este reino. Por eso te amo —le muestra una sonrisa sarcástica a Bruce—Además, Banner, sabemos quién es el verdadero niño en la relación: Legolas.

—¿Te tengo que recordar cuando, estando los dos en el laboratorio, le encontramos otra utilidad al Boson de Higgs? —dice Tony.

Quitando la vista de la tablet y dejándola en la mesa, Bruce dice:

—Te lo repito, Tony, fue una reacción nada más de pura… —se oye que Ananda se esta aguantando la risa— ¿Qué? ¿Solo por que grité como…? Ustedes ya saben como es la emoción de encontrar algo de una magnitud tan grande como es el Boson de Higgs, ade…

Ananda suelta la carcajada.

—Eso no fue propio del gran monstruo furioso llamado el Hulk, sino de Heidy. Solo te falto el yodel para sentirme en los Alpes, B.

Bruce se sonroja

—Es que Hulk sentía felicidad.

Tony voltea los ojos.

—Y dices que odias al grandulón. Si te oyera, bro, si te oyera…

Ananda empieza a reír más.

—Oh por Dios… Con estos shows que arman ustedes dos se debería hacer un reality show aquí, se llamaría "Las Reales Amas de Casa de S.H.I.E.L.D", créeme.

Anie se levanta de su escritorio y en eso la va abrazar Tony.

—¡Mantita! —le dice, y entrecierra los ojos.

—Y definitivamente, Bruce, soy propiedad oficial de Stark, nombrándome su Mantita —sonríe y acaricia el pelo de Tony.

—Te extrañé, hermanita pequeña, polluela, cachorra, y todos los adjetivos que no se me ocurren en este instante.

Va Banner y la abraza.

—También el otro science bro te extrañó

Ananda voltea los ojos.

—Esto es mucha miel para mí, me va a dar una diabetes tipo uno. Por Odín, ¡dejen de estar abrazándome! —. Se despega de ellos y se va a sentar otra vez. Ve a Bastet sobre su hechizo—. Shu, shu, Bastet —La gata se va. Ananda mira el hechizo, lo analiza por cinco minutos, y en eso, se lo arrebata Tony.

—Oye, podré no saber casi nada de estas cosas tipo Blancanieves, pero esto, polluela, no es un hechizo de encarcelamiento. Esto es…

Ve las runas que forman un circulo asemejando un reloj y debajo de estas hay otros símbolos de origen griego. En medio de la hoja hay un escrito en copto. Lo agarra Bruce.

-Mmmmm…. Esto parece el hechizo de los doce sonidos, y por lo que me has enseñado, Anie, lo del centro es copto. Además este conjuro esta prohibido, creo.

Tony mira con cierta preocupación a Ananda, y agacha la cabeza

—Mi querido Banner, estás en lo correcto —dice—. Ahora la cuestión: ¿Qué planea hacer Ananda con este papel? —levanta una sola ceja.

—No planeaba hacer nada —Ananda le intenta quitar el papel a Bruce, pero éste lo agarra con fuerza.

—Sí, ¿qué planeabas hacer, Anie? —la cuestiona Banner, que se recarga en el escritorio y muerde sus labios.

—Nada, solo probar su inestabilidad a ver si lo puedo… —en eso, Tony la interrumpe.

—No vas hacerlo ni experimentar con ello. Es muy arriesgado, no te puedo perder otra vez. Aunque tengas las dos naturalezas, te prohíbo rotundamente hacer esta putería. Dame el papel, Banner.

Bruce le da el papel y Tony lo hace bola.

—No quiero que lo vuelvas a escribir, o a pensar en ello. ¿Me entiendes, Ananda?

Ella baja la cabeza y habla entre dientes.

—No soy una niña.

—¿Qué dijiste, Ananda Evangeline Stark? —Tony se acerca a ella—. Levanta la cabeza, Ananda, y repítelo —. Ella solo mueve la cabeza en negación.

—Si la levanto, hermano, no podré verte a los ojos por que tengo 20 cm más de altura, y dije que no soy una niña.

—Pues te comportas como tal, hermanita —Tony se va detrás al escritorio y se sienta.

—Como quieras. Aunque lo tires o te lo metas en el reactor, créeme, lo haré. Aunque te tenga que dejar diecisiete años como te dejé la última vez, Stark.

Tony sonríe sardónicamente.

—Hermanita, ¿crees que no te encontraría? No me creas tan iluso. Te buscaría a ti y a Reno juntos, y créeme que ni todo la magia de Midgard y el Olimpo me detendrían para recuperarte otra vez. Antes de ser una Caristeas eres una Stark.

—¡Ha! Querido, antes soy una Caristeas que una Stark. Además siempre me has tenido miedo, no me hagas recordar lo que me dijiste la ultima vez.

Banner se queda mirando a Ananda. Pone su mano en el escritorio y da un suspiro.

—Los dos pueden ser unos genios, pero también son totalmente estúpidos. Tony, tú no le puedes prohibir nada a Ananda…

—Pero Banner… —Bruce levanta un dedo.

—Si no quieres ver al otro tipo, déjame hablar, Stark.

—Pero…

—Pa, pa, déjame hablar. Yo también he vivido muchas cosas con los dos, son casi mis hermanos, así que, por favor, me van a dejar hablar. Tony: tú no tienes tacto para este tipo de cosas. Yo solo sé el 5% de esto, y eso que me lo han enseñado entre Ananda y Loki. Tú no tienes que prohibirle nada a tu hermana. En algo Anie tiene la razón…

Ananda esboza una sonrisa, y Banner la voltea a ver.

—Contigo aún no he empezado, Ananda —dice, y se voltea hacia el lado de Tony— Ella pudo sobrevivir casi veinte años sin ti, Tony, así que no quieras darte el papel del hermano mayor que nunca fuiste —Tony lo mira con una furia creciente—. No me veas así, es la verdad. Yo sé lo que le dijiste a ella. Fue muy cruel. Volvió, pero no para la que la trates de esa manera —dicho esto, volteó hacia Ananda—. Y tú, Ananda Evangeline, pareces esa niña de diecinueve años que conocí en Cambridge, que se peleó con el director de la facultad de medicina por el simple hecho que era demasiado frío con los pacientes, y te saliste con la tuya. Te mandaron a consejo, casi te dan muerte académica. Lo que veo aquí es lo mismo, pero esta vez no te van a expulsar de una escuela, Eva, tu vida está peligrando. Además, el Doctor Watson te ordenó un año de reposo. Acabas de volver a vivir otra vez, tienes unos hijos maravillosos, los pequeños Vali e Isobel, los muchachos Fen y Jordan, sin olvidar a Helena. Tienes un esposo algo extraño, hermanos tanto de sangre como de armas. No te olvides de Watson, Lestrade, Jones y My my… Tienes mucho que perder. Por nosotros, que somos tu familia, no lo hagas. No pruebes nada. Ya te perdimos una vez, otra vez no . Aquí no es una facultad; es la vida real.

Ananda suspira y se lleva las manos hacia la nuca.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Bruce? Es mi misión. Tus puntos son perfectos, pero primero esta la vida de millones que mi vida, entiende eso, Banner. Esto es mi vida. Por eso la naturaleza de los Avatares debe ser solitaria, pero fui una estúpida. Me casé, tengo hijos, amigos, y hasta el trabajo de un simple mortal. No puedo darme esos lujos tan mundanos.

Bruce y Tony resoplan.

—¡Pues te los has dado! Hay gente que te ama, aquí hay dos. Como amiga, hermana, tía, compañera de equipo, colega de laboratorio, madre, esposa. No me quiero extender más porque con lo anterior tengo razón. Estás siendo irracional. Si Apolo o Q vieran esto, se sentirían decepcionados por lo que piensas.

Ananda se levanta de su escritorio y se para enfrente de Banner.

—¡Es que ninguno de los dos entiende! No he acabado, ¡tengo que eliminarlos de una vez! Soy una ava…

En eso se oye un golpe en el escritorio y ella voltea. Tony está casi llorando de rabia.

—¡Eres mi hermana! Te estás comportando como una pendeja, te lo prohíbo rotundamente. Yo te debo proteger a ti, no tú a mi. Tienes personas —se le corta la voz— que se preocupan por ti, familia, yo principalmente… No te puedo perder…

Ananda se ríe.

—¿En serio, me vas a salir con eso, amor? Ahora ya sé quién es el mentiroso de la familia —saca su celular y hace unas cosas— Voice out, darling.

Cuando Tony quiere seguir hablando, solo se ve como mueve la boca.

—¿Acaso no sabías, Banner, que el gran Iron Man es sordomudo? —Tony empieza a hacer señas—. No, cariño, no te voy devolver tu voz. Eres un mentiroso, me puedes perder las veces que quieras, y tú seguirías con tu vida. Hulkie, su voz fue programada por mi.

Anie va hacia la salida, y en eso, Bruce la agarra del brazo.

—Sí. Ya lo sabía. Devuélvele su puta voz, o me voy a convertir. ¿Quieres pelear? Te voy a dar pelea, pero lo que dijo tu pinche hermano es la verdad.

Ananda nada mas se le queda viendo, saca su starkphone.

—Está bien, Banner. Te creo —suspira, teclea la pantalla, y le devuelve la voz a Tony—. Ya, ahí está tu voz, lengua de plata.

Tony se le acerca.

—Créeme, Ananda, si no fueras mi hermana menor ya te hubiera corrido de aquí y dejado en bancarrota. Te estaría quitando todo en estos instantes, pero mi amor por ti rebasa lo que siento. Un año de reposo, dijo Watson… Entonces se hará lo que diga tu amigo. UN AÑO por mi cuenta, claro, si te pasas. Oh, cariño, lo que te espera… Te voy a dar un adelanto: Voy a comprar Stevenson-Caristeas y ya no será un órgano autónomo, será un simple departamento de investigación genética de Stark Industries. Y le espera más, así que tú decides, cariño.

Ananda endurece su cara.

—Créeme, Stark, ¡eres un pinche culero, igual que tu putero padre! ¿Sabes qué decía mi madre de ustedes? "Nunca confíes en un Stark, por que son peores que los usureros, más tacaños que cualquier contador, y más traicioneros que Judas Iscariote". Y ya vi que tenía mucha puta razón acerca de ustedes. ¡¿Cómo te puedes llamar héroe cuando no lo eres?!

Ananda va hacia la salida. Tony la alcanza y le agarra un brazo.

—¿Cómo me dijiste, Anie? Un Judas, un ladrón… Yo nunca he robado nada, ni he traicionado. Tú sí. Has robado y has traicionado. ¿No recuerdas tu vieja amistad con Moriarty? Así que no reflejes tus defectos en mí, porque podré ser un borracho, alguien que no juega bien en equipo. Pero la verdad, querida… —la voltea hacia él— Te amo, pero tú también has tenido errores en tu existencia, y aciertos. Nunca hables mal de Howard, y menos de los Stark, por que tanto tú como yo somos Stark —sonríe.

—Carajo, Anthony, no sé por qué te di el don del habla ,o mejor dicho te lo devolví. Eres tan chingadamente cínico —se suelta del brazo—. Estaba mucho mejor fuera del cuadro que dentro. Los hubiera dejado matarse a ti y a América en su chingada guerra civil.

Tony se queda inmóvil y Ananda solo suspira. Sale de la oficina, y grita desde el pasillo:

—¡Banner! Voy a salir a tomar unos tragos, por si gustas…

En esto, Tony se pone de manera rápida a mitad del pasillo, junto con ella, y le da una cachetada.

—No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez, maldita huérfana.

Ananda se masajea la mejilla derecha.

—No te hagas, también tú eres huérfano, y nadie te lo ha dicho.

—¿Ah, sí? Corrijo lo que te dije: otra pinche huérfana —se va y le da la espalda. En eso, se oye la alarma. Tony mira a Ananda y dice:

—Si llegas a salir, Ananda, en serio: te voy a hundir.

Se oye como un eco que se ahoga en el transparente vidrio que rodea las oficinas, junto con el sonido del sistema de emergencia.


End file.
